


11 cientistas políticos e 1 segredo

by coralindaa



Category: CPRI 2014.1
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralindaa/pseuds/coralindaa





	1. Chapter 1

O relógio na parede marcava 21h. Pela janela de vidro do Dick’s bar podia-se ver a chuva torrencial que caía no meio da rua. Numa mesa redonda num canto discreto do estabelecimento, uma silhueta encontrava-se sentada, bebericando de seu copo, enquanto batia impacientemente seu pé no chão. “Típico de todos”, pensou. “Até mesmo numa reunião importante como a de hoje, se atrasam para chegar”. Mal terminou o pensamento quando a porta do bar se abriu com um estrondo. A mulher sentada levantou seus olhos em direção à entrada e deu um leve sorriso quando estes encontraram com os do homem que acabara de entrar. Ele caminhou em sua direção após tirar seu pesado casaco, ensopado por conta da chuva que caía. Sentou-se à mesa, fez um sinal para o garçom e pediu uma porção de fritas e uma cerveja qualquer. Só quando o garçom se retirou que ele olhou para a mulher em sua frente.

“De todos, você era o último que eu esperava que fosse me deixar esperando”, ela disse antes que ele pudesse abrir sua boca. 

O homem revirou seus olhos impacientemente. “Eu estou apenas três minutos atrasado, Cora. Vamos guardar o drama para quando os outros chegarem. O que só deve acontecer durante as próximas duas horas”.

Cora sorriu por conta da facilidade que era irritá-lo e voltou sua atenção para a bebida em sua frente. “Eu vejo que você começou cedo hoje”, Rick comentou, olhando para o copo quase vazio na mão de Cora. Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a beber seu daiquiri, sem se importar com uma resposta.

Rick abriu sua boca para continuar tagarelando, mas foi impedido pela porta se abrindo novamente. Desta vez, três pessoas passaram por ela. A primeira a entrar foi um rapaz esguio, vestido elegantemente. Ao longo de todo o Dick’s bar podia-se ver pessoas bem vestidas. Porém seu traje destacava-se fortemente de todos ali. Qualquer um que olhasse para seus sapatos poderia concluir que custavam mais que todo o estabelecimento em que se encontravam. Sapatos estes que estavam completamente molhados no momento. E o rapaz não parecia nada feliz com isso. 

A segunda pessoa era uma moça de altura mediana, cabelos levemente ondulados e castanhos, presos em um elegante coque, e vestida com cores discretas. Pelo modo que estava, não havia nada que chamasse tanto a atenção para si, ao contrário do rapaz que a acompanhava. Porém ela não precisava de roupas caras para que o olhar de todos no bar se voltassem para ela. Havia um quê de mistério em seu olhar, e o sorriso no canto de seus lábios fazia com que todos se indagassem que tipo de segredos ela mantinha.

A terceira pessoa a entrar também era outra mulher. Ligeiramente mais baixa que a que a acompanhava, esta mantinha seus cabelos pretos extremamente curtos. Estava toda vestida de preto, e seu visual era complementado por uma jaqueta de couro e coturno, também pretos. Não havia nenhum sinal de sorriso em seu rosto, nem aparentava que fosse capaz de tal ato.

Os três pararam por um momento para olhar ao redor do bar, e reconhecimento surgiu em seus olhos quando viram Cora e Rick em sua mesa. O rapaz guiou o trio até eles, caminhando como se fosse dono do local. Ele caminhava falando e gesticulando algo que aparentava ser muito importante, o que era contrariado pelo olhar das mulheres que o acompanhavam.

“... eu espero que o lucro seja bem mais alto dessa vez, porque só nessa primeira reunião meus sapatos de couro de jacaré do pântano do interior da albânia estão completamente arruinados. E eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas eles estão em extinção! Então não é como se eu fosse conseguir outro par deles em qualquer esquina, não é mesmo?”, ele não parava para respirar nem para cumprimentar os dois que já se encontravam na mesa nem por um segundo, enquanto sentava.

“Boa noite, Billy. Apreciando essa chuva inesperada?”, Rick perguntou sorrindo. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando o garçom se aproximou com seu pedido.

“Bolota, por favor, não comece com suas gracinhas hoje. Eu estou altamente abusado, não só pelos meus sapatos arruinados, mas também porque a incompetente da atendente do restaurante que eu almocei me trouxe o prato errado, com frutos do mar. Então obviamente eu tive a pior crise de alergia da história desta cidade. Precisei chamar meu médico, que me passou um remédio fortíssimo. Não sei como estou me aguentando em pé nesse momento e eu apreciaria se você…” sua tagarelice foi interrompida por Cora, que pigarreou, olhando para ele fixamente.

“Você já terminou?”, ela perguntou secamente.

“Amiga, perdão. Você sabe como eu fico quando tomo meus remédios e não posso dormir”, Billy resmungou, enquanto dava dois beijinhos no rosto de Cora e ajeitava-se na cadeira.

“Só tem vocês aqui?”, a primeira mulher indagou, sentando-se ao lado de Billy “Acho que batemos um recorde dessa vez, nunca chegamos tão cedo em nenhuma reunião”.

“Fale por você, Rach”, disse a segunda. “As únicas vezes que eu me atraso são quando eu invento de vir com vocês”.

“Então da próxima vez não venha, não é mesmo, queridinha?” Billy soltou, enquanto dispensava o garçom, que havia se aproximado, com um “você sabe o que nos trazer”.

Rachel cobriu sua boca, rindo discretamente. O garçom voltou rapidamente, com dois mojitos, os quais colocou na frente de Billy e Rachel, e uma coca, que foi servida para a segunda mulher, que digitava rapidamente em seu celular. “Cyber está dizendo que vai demorar um pouco para chegar”, ela disse.

“Tudo bem, Haze”, disse Cora. “Nós podemos começar sem ela e os outros, e os inteiramos de tudo depois. O que vocês acham?”  
Haze deu ombros. Rick reclamou que eles poderiam ao menos esperá-lo terminar de comer, pro caso de ser revelado alguma informação chocante. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, ele se engasgou com o bolo de chocolate que comia, e Haze precisou executar a manobra de Heimlich nele. Rachel apenas acenou com a mão, num gesto que ninguém sabia se interpretava como “tanto faz” ou “só terminem logo isso”. 

“Eu acho melhor esperar todos chegarem. É realmente irritante repetir e discutir tudo de novo. Ainda mais quando alguém discorda de algo, e nós precisamos votar tudo novamente”, Billy protestou.

“Dessa vez não tem muito o que votar, Billy. Eu já tenho todo o plano pronto. Vocês simplesmente vão me dizer se estão dentro ou não. Dessa vez tudo tem que ser feito do meu jeito”.

“E eu posso saber por quê você vai decidir tudo, Cora?” perguntou Billy ironicamente, enquanto brincava com o canudo de seu mojito.

“Porque o alvo dessa vez é Cornelius”, ela respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira e sorrindo.


	2. Chapter 2

A reação de todos na mesa foi instantânea. Billy e Rachel se entreolharam e voltaram-se para encarar Cora. Rick congelou com uma bata frita a meio caminho de sua boca. Todos se mantiveram em silêncio, o qual foi rompido apenas pela gargalhada inesperada de Haze. Ninguém na mesa esperava por isso. Ninguém na mesa provavelmente tinha visto ela rir dessa forma em todos os anos que se conheciam.

“Cornelius Cornelius?” Rachel indagou desconcertada. “Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?”.

“Amiga, isso é mesmo uma boa ideia?” Billy parecia preocupado. “Até eu me sinto mal de ter ele como alvo. Ele ajuda tantas pessoas com os projetos dele”.

“Aí é que está, Billy. Eu descobri que ele não ajuda tanto as pessoas como nós imaginávamos”. Cora levantou os olhos para o outro lado de bar e fez um leve aceno de cabeça para alguém. Os outros na mesa se viraram e observaram enquanto uma mulher se levantava de uma mesa distante e se encaminhava em direção a eles. A mulher tinha cabelos cor de ébano, curto atrás e se estendendo em longas pontas até a frente. Seus traços eram finos e delicados, e seus olhos levemente puxados. Ela sentou-se à mesa e cumprimentou todos.

“Imagino que todos vocês se lembrem de Annie?”, indagou Cora. 

“Você não trabalha com Cornelius?”, Rick parecia confuso.

“Trabalho. Mas acontecimentos recentes me fizeram entrar em contato com Cora.”, Annie respondeu simplesmente.

“Annie sem querer descobriu que todas as boas ações de Cornelius não passam de fachada”, Cora abriu sua bolsa, tirando de dentro dela quatro pastas iguais e as distribuiu entre os presentes na mesa. “Nem mesmo dez por cento do dinheiro que ele arrecada vai para a ajuda humanitária que ele alega ir. Com o restante desse valor, ele financia tráfico de drogas e tráfico humano em vários países, além de várias outras ações ilegais”.

Todos na mesa folheavam o conteúdo das pastas, chocados demais para fazer qualquer comentário. A primeira a quebrar o silêncio foi Haze.

“Eu sabia que ele era um lixo humano. Mais isso vai além de qualquer coisa que eu possa ter imaginado um dia”.

“Essas foram as poucas informações que eu encontrei por acaso”, Annie murmurou. “Ele não faz ideia que eu sei de tudo isso. E eu tenho plena certeza de que quando eu procurar a fundo, vou achar muito mais coisa. Por isso fui atrás de Cora, depois de todos esses anos. Se tem alguém que eu sabia que poderia me ajudar, esse alguém era ela. E vocês. Eu fui usada durante todo esse tempo, pensando que estava fazendo um bem para a humanidade, quando na verdade estava ajudando-o a ficar cada vez mais rico”.

“Bem, isso certamente muda a perspectiva de tudo”, disse Billy. “Qual é o plano então?”

“O plano”, Cora sorriu. “é tirar tudo dele. Deixá-lo sem um tostão. E então dar um tiro no meio de sua testa”. Todos a encararam chocados. “Estou brincando! Depois vamos entregá-lo para a polícia. Vocês sabem que nós não temos uma relação muito boa com eles, mas nesse caso podemos abrir uma exceção, não é mesmo? E então, vocês estão dentro?”

Rick devolveu lentamente a batata frita que ainda segurava em uma das mãos para o prato, limpou as mãos no guardanapo e as cruzou em cima da mesa, olhando fixamente para Cora. “Eu confio em você”, murmurou. “Se você diz que tem tudo planejado, eu estou dentro. Mas acho bom você repensar essa sua ideia de apenas você decidir tudo. Nós sabemos que seu julgamento pode se tornar um pouco…”, Rick olhou para os outros na mesa pedindo ajuda silenciosamente.

“Enviesado”, ajudou Rachel.

“Exato. Enviesado, quando se trata desse assunto”

Cora assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, no gesto que indicava que ela iria refletir sobre o assunto. 

“Bem, eu estou totalmente dentro”, disse Haze. “Inclusive, acho que já deveríamos ter feito algo assim há muito tempo”.

“E vocês dois?” perguntou Cora, olhando para Billy e Rachel.

“Nós estamos dentro!”, anunciou Billy, balançando sua cabeça e fazendo um bico de aprovação. “Até porque Cornelius ainda está me devendo daquela vez que ele derrubou meu iPhone 92 no chão. Eu relevei na época, mas pretendo cobrar com juros e correção monetária”.

“Pare de tomar decisões por mim!”, vociferou Rachel, ficando em silêncio em seguida, enquanto ponderava suas opções. Até que finalmente jogou seu cabelo pra trás, apoiou seu braço na mesa e inclinou-se para frente sorrindo. “Tudo bem, eu topo. Terminei meu último affair recentemente mesmo. Essas ações sempre são ótimas oportunidades para conhecer novas pessoas”.

“Ótimo”, Cora sorriu. “Sabia que poderia contar com vocês”.

Nos momentos seguintes, o restante das pessoas que eles esperavam foram entrando pelas portas do Dick’s bar. Primeiro chegou Ferdinand, correndo para acompanhar os longos passos de Mark. Em seguida, Allie e Joe entraram, discutindo sobre algo que os outros tinham total certeza ser restaurantes e vinhos que ambos tinham experimentado desde a última vez que se viram. A última a chegar foi uma figura pequena e solitária, que usava um sobretudo com a gola cobrindo seu pescoço. Seu cabelo longo e negro estava preso em um coque no alto de sua cabeça. E a maior parte de seu rosto estava coberta por uma enorme armação de óculos. Ela sentou-se no último lugar restante na mesa e acenou para todos. “Oi, amigos!”, disse.

“Cyber, por que você está com esses óculos enormes?” Haze perguntou, levantando uma de sua sobrancelhas.

“Disfarce, obviamente. Me atrasei porque precisei pegar vários desvios para ter certeza de que ninguém estava me seguindo, mas nunca se sabe quem pode estar observando”, ela respondeu.

De todos do grupo, Cyber era a que Cora (e ela acreditava que todos os outros também) não via há mais tempo. Ela sempre fora muito reclusa e discreta, mantendo sua vida privada o máximo que podia. Cyber obviamente não era seu nome verdadeiro. Foi algo que começou como uma brincadeira com seu nome, e ao longo do tempo ela foi adotando o apelido, pedindo que todos o usassem por questões de segurança. Cora entendia sua preocupação. No entanto, no fundo ela achava que a amiga era um tanto quanto paranóica. Porém, havia sido ela quem indicara o bar em que eles se encontravam, por ser o local mais seguro possível. E se Cyber considerava que eles poderiam conversar livremente ali, então Cora confiava nela.

Após todos os retardatários se instalarem na mesa, estarem com seus pedidos, serem inteirados de quem seria o alvo deles e aceitarem participar da ação, era chegada a hora de explicar o plano. Cora deixou que Annie falasse, já que grande parte de tudo fora esquematizado por ela.

“Em um mês, Cornelius vai sediar um baile beneficente em sua mansão nos Hamptons. A maioria das pessoas pensa que ele mora em Miami, já que é lá onde fica nosso centro de meditação. No entanto, na maior parte do tempo ele controla tudo de sua casa, deixando a organização do centro nas mãos de pessoas de confiança”.

“No caso, você seria uma dessas pessoas?”, Mark perguntou, com uma indicação de ironia em sua voz.

“Sim. Eu sou seu braço direito no centro.” Annie sorriu. “Mas além de mim existem outros, que eu desconfio saberem das outras atividades de Cornelius e ajudarem com elas. Imagino que vocês lembrem de Luke, Victor e Tobias?”. Todos assentiram. “Pois bem. Todos eles trabalham conosco. Bem, voltando à festa… A casa nos Hamptons é onde Cornelius mantém a maior parte de seus objetos de valor, sem contar todo o dinheiro que ele tem no banco, é claro. Pinturas, esculturas, antiguidades de valor inestimável. A maior parte desses objetos foram doações dos frequentadores do nosso centro. Porém mais de uma vez, enquanto eu passava pelos corredores, avistei alguns que não reconheci das doações e que não estavam nos inventários que eu mantenho. Esses eu desconfio que venham do mercado negro”.

“Não acredito que ele seja tão idiota ao ponto de deixar objetos obtidos de forma ilegal num local que todos possam ver” Allie comentou indignada.

Cora sorriu para a amiga. “A melhor forma de se esconder algo é deixar à vista de todos. E, na verdade, poucas pessoas têm acesso à sua casa. Acredito que ele não imaginava que Annie fosse perceber”.

“Exato”, Annie concordou. “Bem, o evento beneficente que vai ocorrer servirá como fachada para que Cornelius possa encontrar com um traficante de armas e receber um novo carregamento. O que eu e Cora começamos a planejar vai permitir transferir o dinheiro de todas as contas dele, roubar os objetos de valor que estão na casa e desmascará-lo para a polícia enquanto ele faz a transação das armas”.

“E como nós vamos ter acesso à casa?”, Rick mantinha uma expressão preocupada. “Uma coisa é ter acesso às contas, o que eu imagino que você possa nos dar, Annie. Outra coisa é conseguir entrar e sair da casa com todos aqueles objetos numa noite tão movimentada como essa provavelmente vai ser”.

“Tem razão. Não vai ser fácil. Mas eu consigo colocar vocês para trabalhar lá nessa noite. Além disso, eu e Cora compramos a mansão ao lado da de Cornelius. Nos instalaremos lá durante esse próximo mês para monitorar tudo e estruturar como será a noite”

“Não é muito arriscado nos por pra trabalhar lá dentro?”, Haze perguntou desconfiada. “Cornelius conhece a todos nós. E se ele nos reconhecer? E ficar ao lado de sua mansão! Podemos esbarrar nele a qualquer momento”

“Teremos disfarces, não se preocupe”, Cora respondeu, com um olhar obstinado. “Mark ficará responsável por eles. E quanto a esbarrar nele, é importante que nós só deixemos a casa em casos de necessidade extrema”.

Após explicações mais gerais do plano, Cora dispensou todos para casa, aconselhando-os a terem uma boa noite de sono, já que eles partiriam na manhã seguinte para os Hamptons. Allie e Joe seriam os responsáveis por buscá-los e dirigi-los até o local, onde as preparações do maior golpe que eles já planejaram seriam feitas.


End file.
